Bookshelves
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: The run in was certainly not what she had expected. Then again, she was in a book store after all; she had been bound to run into him sometime. One shot


**AN: Another Notie one shot! lol They may be a bit OoC but...whatever. *shrug***

**Yes, I will update my other fics; I just have writer's block for them.**

**So anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV**

TDI: Bookshelves:

The run in was certainly not what nineteen year old Katie had expected. Then again, she _was_ in a book store after all; she had been bound to run into him sometime.

The job was something Katie had taken up after high school graduation; something that would put money in her pocket. She had originally hoped that the money would go toward fashion design school, but those hopes were crushed when she had to move into her own apartment and found out that she was just barely getting paid minimum wage.

Thus, Katie decided that design school was a lost cause; she might, perhaps go to college if she could scrape the money together, but design school was no longer an option.

The girl had also taken up another job; she worked late nights as a waitress at a local restaurant. It was because of that fact that Katie thought her tired eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw the familiar brunette bookworm browsing amongst the lower shelves.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered to himself.

_'I must be extremely tired; there is no way that he's Noah.'_

"But there isn't any reason why I shouldn't check to make sure," she mused.

Katie walked up the young man, who was roughly as old as she herself was, and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Gah!" the man, startled, flinched and hit his head on one of the upper shelves.

"I'm so sorry sir; I'm hope you'll be alright," Katie reached out towards him.

The brunette pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he rubbed his sore head.

"So why are you here?" he asked, his eyes grazing over the spines of the many novels on the shelf.

"I was wondering if you needed any help," she bit her lip.

"Well thanks, but no thanks; this place obviously does not have the book I need."

"Maybe we can order it for you," Katie replied, "If you would just tell me the title, then we would be all set."

The stranger turned to look at her, "Alright, I gue-"

"Wha-"

The two teenagers stared at each other in shock; both brown eyes and black eyes widened in surprise.

"Weren't you on Total Drama Island?" he asked.

"Um…yeah…it's…Katie."

The brunette blinked thrice, rubbed at his eyes, and blinked again, "You look different…"

"Oh…uh…yeah…I've changed a lot; new style, new hobbies…"

"So I'm guessing you and your twin don't hang out anymore?"

"Huh? Oh, Sadie…we do, but not as much as we used to. I see you haven't changed much, Noah," she nodded towards the egghead.

"Er…yeah…still like to read, still don't like parties, still hate sports."

"Still like wearing that red sweater vest…"

"What? Oh, yeah, still like wearing it," Noah rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly very shy.

"So…um…" Katie said, looking down at her feet.

"Hmm…?"

"Can you tell me the title of the book that you're looking for?"

"Oh…uh…it's…" his mind was drawing a blank; not registering her question. What it was registering, however, was Katie's face; for some odd reason, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

'_I never really noticed how pretty her eyes were…I guess we never had enough time together for me to do so…'_

This didn't go unnoticed by Katie and it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

'_Do I have anything on my face?'_

"Um…Noah? The title?"

"Huh? What? Oh, oh yes, the…title…"

"Yes?"

"It is…" the bookworm thought for a moment, but came up empty handed.

He sighed, "I forget what it is."

"Oh, okay then. I'll be helping the other costumers; call me if you remember it…or, you know, need anything…" Katie started to back away.

Noah looked around and saw no one.

"What 'other costumers?' I don't see anyone else besides us."

Katie glanced around, "Oh…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"I also see that you're still as cynical as always."

"Always have been, always will be," he smirked.

"I can see that. Now Mr. Cynic, can you tell me why you were staring at me?"

Katie's remark stunned Noah; he was unprepared to answer.

"Well?"

A sudden impulse over took Noah; buried feelings he didn't know he had for the girl bubbled up to his chest. His mind was mostly mush; it could only comprehend the words 'crush, kiss, and Katie.'

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Katie's shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Wha'?" she asked dazedly as he pulled away.

When Noah realized what he had done, he took a step back.

"Uh…I can explain."

"Huh? Oh…the kiss…"

"You see, I…uh…I…" he rubbed his neck.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I…actually…I-I have no clue why I did it."

"That's…that's all right, I guess."

Noah glanced down at his watch, then back up at Katie.

"I have to go now. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Oh…uh…yeah..."

Noah nodded, then, walked to the door. Before leaving, he looked back once and Katie felt her heart flutter.

'_I guess this means that I have a crush on him now?'_

Absently, she reached up to her lips; she could still feel Noah's lips touching hers.

She sighed happily before glancing at the bookshelves, a sight she had seen so many times that it was usually sickening to look at. This time, however, the sight filled her with joy.

While it was true that Katie hadn't expected the run in, she knew she was bound to run into him sometime. After all, she _was_ working at a book store.


End file.
